Asymmetrical Perfection
by TheDesertedFox
Summary: (NOT A GOOD SUMMARY) We know kid, Symmetrical Genius. We dont know Yuliya and Dimitri though. but read and you'll learn about them, Black Star and Tsubaki's disappearance, and Crona's child, Ashlee. (MakaxSoul, StienxOC(with Child) KidxOC CronaxOC, and onesided TsubakixBlack Star. T-M rating for Bloodshed, Language and Sexual Suggestion. epically better summary inside.)
1. Enter the Russian Assassins

Read, Kid, we know him, somewhat dark, set on perfection. The two newcomers, Yuliya and Dimitri from the Russian Academy, Dimitri is dark, brooding, your average Uchiha Sasuke character. (ask if you don't know him) Yuliya, trust impaired one eyed beauty, under the fierce protection of her protector. Black Star and Tsubaki have been missing, Crona is a dude, and has a daughter who is smitten with Kid, and Kid is confused, Yuliya is asymmetrical, but perfect, can there be such thing as Asymmetrical perfection?

* * *

Death The kid stood in the hallway of the WMA, waiting for Soul and Maka. He sighed, wondering where Patty and Liz had gotten off too. He never saw them much anymore, they were all in their last year at the academy, Liz and Patty were close to being perfect weapons for him for when he became Lord Shinigami, Soul had already become a Death Scythe, but he chose to stay with Maka, who was now his fiance. It didn't surprise many. What surprised everyone for real was that Crona ended up being A boy, got married and had a daughter named Ashlee.

"Hello Kid." speak of the weird painfully obviously female student. The only things she had inherited from her ambiguous father was his shocking pink hair, and ever worried expression. Somehow a bit of Rangaork had passed along, and was now perched on Ashlee's head liked its predecessor often had done to Crona. This one was female as well, and named Ranora.

"Hello Ashlee." Kid droned. He didn't mind the overly shy girl too much.

"uhm... Ranora I cant deal with this right now!" Ashlee groaned and covered her eyes. The black thing on her head smacked her a few times on the head

"You stupid coward! Its not like he's going to hurt you!"

"ah! Stop it Ranora! I cant deal with headaches right now!" It was obvious that Ashlee had inherited Crona's catchphrase. Kid didn't know how Selena dealt with the two nervous pink-heads.

"Can one of you tell me what you want?" Kid was beginning to get annoyed.

"Ah. Lord Death wants to speak to you id." Ranora face-palmed as Ashlee was un-able to speak to the upper class men, especially Kid.

Kid pushed off the wall deciding that Soul and Maka could eat by them selves today then. When he got to his fathers "office" he found his father talking to a girl with blood colored hair that covered her left eye. She wore a black and green plaid skirt, a black shirt and female tie, and a long red coat over all of it. Everything about her was perfectly symmetrical, except for her hair covering her face, and there was a tall boy with black hair and peircing green eyes standing next to her.

"Yes father?" Kid droned.

"Hello Kid! This is Yuliya, and Dimitri. She's been transferred here with her Weapon from Russia. I couldn't fond Soul or Maka, and sin ce your the top student under Maka, you will show them around."

'Yes Father." Kid bowed and turned to the girl and boy, and moved his hand, "lets go."

He led them down the corridors, and Yuliya smiled,

"Your name is Kid?" her voice was thick with a russian accent.

"Yes. I am Death the Kid, but, everyone calls me Kid."

"Oh! We've heard of you! Your Lord Death's son, extremely obsessive about Symmetry, and your weapons are the twin pistols Liz and patty Thompson who terrorized the city of Brooklyn for the longest time." Yuliya said. Kid looked at her in surprise.

"We have a book of all the main WMA." she smiled, and rummaged through her bag to get it for him. he smiled back and opened it. the first pages helfd info on his teacher, Professor Stein. he smiled, his character of a teacher was labeled "Dangerous on Battle" and he knew that he was, mostly because of his ability to pik up any weapon and bend his soul to match theirs, but also for the fact that he could expel his soul wavelength with deadly accuracy. on the next pages were Soul and maka. Maka would be happy to see it was updated enough to include that she was one of the only death Scythe Wielders. Soul was the youngest recorded death Scythe(hope that's right). th next information made him sad, Black Star and Tsubaki. the book wasn't updated enough to include the disappearance of the assassins. he sighed when he turned the page to see a very human Sid. he almost laughed outlook,

"You need an update."

"Like?" Yuliya asked.

"Well, for one, Black Star and Tsubaki disappeared almost a year ago." his voice cracked a little.

"oh. they were probbaly your friends huh?" she frowned.

"And one other thing..." Kid smirked as he went to enter the classroom,

"Sid isnt a human."

Yuliya took one look at the blue skinned creatuer and let out a squeak as she fainted. Dimitri caught her and sent a glare at Kid.

"Hey don't look at me. though he scared me when I first saw him too. his Symmetry is way off."


	2. Maka vs Yuliya

After Yuliya was revived she sat in her desk right next to Dimitri. The people at the main branch of the WMA were weird. There was a boy, she assumed Soul "Eater" Evans, who was explaining to a pair of girls who had a rather sickened look on their face, why Souls tasted so good. She assumed the two girls were the Thompson sisters. She had no clue how they had terrorized Brooklyn. The older on, Patty seemed like she could do it, but the smaller one seemed slightly retarded. The Zombie had left, thankfully. But the main Professor was standing there smiling as what seemed as his daughter was animatedly explaining a dissection. They were bore grey-haired, bespectacled… and had a screw in their head. She had caught that the girls name was Alys. Pronounced Alice, but… medieval. The teacher was the infamous. She couldn't really see why people were so scared of him, he seemed like a dunderhead to Yuliya.

"Ok Alys. That's really cool, but we need to start class. And it seems that since Kid, Soul and Black Star made a tradition, the two transfers will have to do a duel with one of our top student... though, lets try and not use someone elses weapon. That ended badly for Black Star and Soul last time." smiled at Soul, who let off a small chuckle,

"Ah… I miss that idiot a lot." Yuliya frowned at Dimitri, who was looking at Alys strangely.

"You know… she'd be prettier off she would lose the screw… and the stitch on her face." He muttered. Yuliya's eyebrow twitched and she smacked him on the head,

"Didn't you hear him? Were dueling someone!" Durak." She snapped.

"Hey that's mean." He growled.

"So? Pay attention. We're going out front." She stood up to lead her somewhat scatterbrained friend along.

When they got there they found that they were fighting Soul and Maka. Yuliya pursed her lips, wondering if it was fair that they were going to be fighting a death scythe. She shrugged, and took her place across the pair.

"Soul, Transform." Maka ordered. Soul leaped up, and in mid jump turned into a scythe with a silver handle, and a silver and red patterned blade. A transparent dark steam rose off the blade. Yuliya smiled,

"Dimitri, Zanbato form." Dimitri glowed silver and compacted into a silver ball. When the ball hit her hand, it expanded into a huge black blade with a violet stripe. The hilt was silver and the guard had spikes rising out of it.

"An assassin?" Maka frowned, Yuliya already almost reminded her of Black Star, a challenging gleam, and she could tell that although she suppressed, she was a very egotistical girl.

"Maka?" Souls asked, Maka grinned at the "eye" on the scythe,

"I'm sure were going to—'' she was cut off as the edge of Dimitri removed the first two centimeters off her bangs. This girl wasn't like Black Star, she started out serious.

Maka frowned, and leveled soul at her. Yuliya smiled and spoke in her perfect accent,

"So are you going to pay attention? Little girl." Maka scowled her ability to see souls also made her very perceptive. She could sense the crowd-mainly the boys- melting for her. She growled and spoke to Soul,

"Soul, we need to pull out all the stops to begin with."

"Then check out her soul." Soul told her. Maka nodded and closed her eyes, when she opened them she paled. Her Soul was huge and powerful, almost as large as Stein's. Her swallowed, knowing hers and Soul's were bigger now, but not nearly that big. She saw a peculiar thing, she knew that when she and Soul were fighting, there was a red loop around her soul, but there was a Python like shape around Yuliya's, its head resting onto of the soul, and body wrapped possessively, no, _protectively_ around the soul. Around Yuliya. Maka frowned,

"Soul do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, Maka, is that Dimitri's Soul around Yuliya?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen a bond this strong between meister and Weapon since Crona and Rangaork, and their kids." Maka whispered, "We have a very powerful pair on our hands."

"If you won't attack then I will." Yuliya growled. She leaped into the air; a burst of Wavelength propelled her upwards, causing a collective gasp from the DWMA students. She came down hard on Soul and Maka, Dimitri pressing hard. Maka only had time to lift Soul up and block with his handle.

"Twin Hook Blades!" Yuliya yelled, and Dimitri glowed and turned into two red blades with hooked ends, and short dagger like blades coming from the handles. Maka's eyes widened as the hook of her right blade snagged Soul and the left hooked into her jacket and threw them to opposite sides of the arena. As Maka slid across the arena, Yuliya tossed Dimitri in the air, and he returned to a human form, Yuliya ran to Maka, pointed her hand at Maka, a crackle of energy shot from her hand, and cratered the cement.

"Oh… my… god." Maka paled.

"Sorry, got a little intense, yes? I'm sorry."

"Wow. I thought you were kind of like Black Star, but obviously the similarities stop at your Assassin's weapon."

"I don't know this Black Star, but he seems to be a good friend to you and Kid."

"Yes, he was friends with all of us." Maka smiles.

"Not me. He was an obnoxious brat." Ox Ford grumbled. A vein in Maka's forehead bulged.

"Maka… CHOP!" Maka slammed her book into Ox's head, causing him to pass out. Yuliya giggled quietly as Dimitri walked over.

"You guys are funny. I think we will like it here… even though it is hot."

* * *

Alright was it good? by the way, occasionally Yyliya and Dimitri will speak in Russian. as far as my research showed, Durak means Idiot or Moron.


End file.
